The present invention relates to depositing of checks, and is particularly directed to methods of operating a self-service check depositing terminal, such as a check depositing automated teller machine (ATM), to provide a check deposit transaction receipt.
In a typical check depositing ATM, an ATM customer is allowed to deposit a check (without having to place the check in any deposit envelope) in a publicly accessible, unattended environment. To deposit a check, the ATM customer inserts a user identification card through a user card slot at the ATM, enters the amount of the check being deposited, and inserts the check to be deposited through a check slot of a check acceptor. A check transport mechanism receives the inserted check and transports the check in a forward direction along a check transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process the check.
If the check is not accepted for deposit, the check transport mechanism transports the check in a reverse direction along the check transport path to return the check to the ATM customer via the check slot. If the check is accepted for deposit, the amount of the check is deposited into the ATM customer's account and the check is transported to a storage bin within the ATM. An endorser printer prints an endorsement onto the check as the check is being transported to and stored in the storage bin. The ATM customer may be charged a service fee for conducting the check deposit transaction. Checks in the storage bin within the ATM are periodically picked up and physically transported via courier to a back office facility of a financial institution for further processing.
In some known check depositing ATMs, a receipt containing an image of the check which has just been deposited is provided to the ATM customer. The check image provided to the ATM customer contains personal information about the check payer, and may also contain personal information about the check payee. In certain ones of these known ATMs, some personal information contained in the check image is blanked out so that it is not printed on the receipt. However, when personal information contained in the check image is blanked out, there is less information provided to the ATM customer about the check deposit transaction. It would be desirable to provide alternative methods of providing a check deposit transaction receipt.